


Simple

by lorenisnotcool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheesy, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, and cheesiness, now its fluff, sorta - Freeform, this was supposed to be smut when i first started writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel may or may not have had a huge crush on Dean Winchester in high school. And when they sleep together right after graduation, he was happy and content. But now almost four years later when Dean suddenly moves back into Castiel's apartment building, he has vowed to himself he will not become another fling. He will not be added in Dean Winchester's little black book of people he has slept with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

It used to be simple really. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, go home, do some homework, and go to bed. Now it was all pay your bills, water the plants, don’t trip down the stairs while Dean Winchester is walking behind you. Of course he was with a girl, most likely his latest fling from last night. Why should Castiel even be jealous? He shouldn’t be. He barely even knew Dean. They would small talk while getting their mail or in the elevator (before it fucking broke, thanks apartment 614 for believing you could bring a fucking treadmill and weight set in there) or walking out to their cars. And sure he might have known him from high school. They didn’t talk then either. There was one time at a party they talked. Well, if fucking is considered talking.

But Castiel hadn’t even seen Dean since then. Until he moved into the building four months ago. With his stupid smile that could get him free coffee on cold morning and stupid hook ups almost every weekend.

He thankfully made it down the stairs without tripping over his own two feet.

“Last night was fun Dean. We should do it again.” The girl finally spoke.

“Yeah definitely. Maybe next weekend?” He could hear Dean’s smile.

“Sounds good. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

“Alright. Bye Charlie!”

Cas walked out of the building and towards his car in the parking lot. He was almost five feet from his car when he heard his name being called.

“Hey Cas! Cas!” Some footsteps coming toward him.

“Dean,” Cas sighed and turned around, giving a small smile, “what can I do for you?”

“You off to class right now?”

“Yes, but I have a few minutes.”

“Awesome. Uh, I know we really haven’t got to catch up or really talk since I moved in. So I thought it’d be nice if we could hang out or something.”

“I thought our small talk was just fine.”

“Well I mean yeah it’s great,” Dean shoved his hands into his pockets, “I just thought maybe we could go out to dinner Friday night? Or maybe watch a couple movies at my place. I’m not really sure what all you like but it could be fun.”

“That sounds great, but my brother is coming into town on Friday. I have to spend the day with him.”

“What about Thursday?”

“I apologize but I have a paper due that night and I really need to finish it.” He wasn’t trying to avoid Dean, he really had to turn in his paper and see his brother. But he didn’t exactly want to spend time with Dean and be another hook up in his book.

“Cas, I’m getting the feeling you just don’t want to spend time with me.” Dean gave a small laugh.

“Your words not mine.” Cas shrugged.

“Okay fine whatever do your paper and see your brother. I’ll talk to you later I guess.” He sighed and walked back towards the building.

“Dean.” He saw him stop walking, “I’m not busy Saturday.” He heard Dean laugh and turn around again.

“Well maybe I am. I could have a date for all you know.”

“Well I know you spend Sunday with your brother so I doubt you would have a date the night before.”

“So why do you want to come over Saturday if you know I see my brother on Sunday.” Dean’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Because most of your dates stay over. We’re just ‘hanging out’.”

“Well now you’re making me sound like slut Cas.”

“Do you want to do something on Saturday or not?” Cas sighed.

“Yeah. That works. I can pick you up around seven?”

“I like the idea of just watching some movies at your apartment. But seven works. I’ll be there. Goodbye Dean.”

Dean tried to hide his smile but failed, “See you later, Cas.”

He was fucked.

+

Saturday, of course, came faster than expected. He got his paper turned in on time. He’s not even sure his teacher read it. He got an e-mail later that day saying he got an A. Friday came with a bucket of cold water dumped on him at 8 A.M. and a smiling Gabriel standing over him. Thankfully, he brought coffee along with him. After several questions on whom Cas was seeing now, he finally broke telling Gabriel he was hanging out with Dean on Saturday night which lead them to the mall to pick out a new outfit.

Shopping wasn’t Cas’ forte. All he knew was almost everything matched with black pants. That’s how he ended up with a new blue button down shirt and yet another pair of black pants.

So now he’s knocking on Dean’s door in his new outfit, holding a six pack of beer and trying not to pee his pants.

“Hey Cas. You didn’t have to bring anything.” Dean smiled motioning towards the pack of beer.

“Well it’d to be rude to show up without anything. It was this or flowers.”

“The beer will do just fine.” Dean chuckled and moved out of the doorway to let Cas in, “I’ll take that and put it in the fridge.” Cas handed over the beer and closed the door behind him. Looking around he noticed a few pictures on the wall and also on the end tables. Mainly childhood photos. A couple were him and a few friends at graduation. It was homey. A lot homier than Castiel’s own home.

“So, what kind of movie are you in the mood for? I have a ton.”

“Um, I’m not picky. Whatever you think is best.” Cas walked over and sat on the couch.

“I have a ton of bests. I can’t choose just one!”

“Well try to.”

“Okay fine.” Dean turned to the DVD case, looking through the movies before pulling out a couple. One which happened to include Lethal Weapon. He placed it in the player before sitting down on the couch next to Cas.

Like exactly next to him. There was a whole other side he could’ve sat on but he sat directly next to Cas.

“So, you’re in your fourth year, yeah?” Dean asked, facing him.

“Yes. I’m graduating this year.” Cas gave a small nod.

“Awesome. What are you majoring in?”

“Anthropology. It took me a while to decide on what I actually wanted to major in, but after I took a few courses I found that I really loved it.”

“That’s great Cas.” Dean cleared his throat, “You want a beer now? I have some already cold ones in my fridge.”

“Yes, that sounds good.” Cas replied. He turned his attention to the movie that was finally starting. Not that he was even paying attention. He noticed Dean had two degrees hanging above the television, his associates and bachelors. Cas still thought he was in school. Holy shit.

“Here you go.” Dean said as he returned with a beer. Cas noticed he shut the lights off as well.

Dean sat next to him, again. Sitting even closer than before. How do you even get that close? And then he draped his arm on the back of the couch, fingers barely touching Cas’ right shoulder.

“So you have your bachelor’s already?” Cas tried making conversation to avoid what might happen.

“Yeah, I got it last year. I’ve been debating if I should go for my master’s, but I’m already really busy. I’m good with my bachelor’s.” Dean leaned forward to put his beer on the coffee table in front of them.

“How did you get it so soon? I don’t want to sound rude, but I’m just barely getting my associates.” Cas did the same actions as Dean did before.

“I was taking classes in high school. Got my associates when I graduated high school and then went for my bachelor degree right after.”

“Wow, that’s really amazing. Congratulations Dean.”

“Ah, it was nothing. But thank you.” Dean gave a small smile and turned back towards the TV.

“No,” Cas said and put a hand on Dean’s leg, “Really, that is really impressive. You handled full-time high school work and college. Weren’t you on the soccer team as well? Dean, that is really amazing.”

Dean cleared his throat, “Thanks Cas. But enough about school for now.”

“Very well.” Cas nodded and sat back against the couch to watch the movie.

After thirty minutes of Dean tracing his fingers along Cas’ neck, he had enough. He should just confront him about it right? Tell him he’s not interested. At all. In no way interested. Not even a little bit.

Okay maybe a little bit but he wasn’t going to be another one night stand. No way. Castiel Milton had standards god dammit. God dammit. God dammit what was Dean doing now? He was running his fingers through Cas’ hair. Trying to be subtle. Failing of course.

“Cas.” Oh great now he was talking to him. Cas looked over and saw Dean staring at him. Could this be any cheesier? What was he gonna do now, lean in and try to kiss – yes he totally is doing that right now.

“I’m not, I mean we shouldn’t,” Cas tried before Dean realized Cas wasn’t interested.

“Oh shit.” Dean said and scooted away from Cas. “Dude I’m sorry I just thought-“

“No I mean I want to I just don’t think-“

“Wait you want to? Then why aren’t we-“

“I do but I don’t want to be another one of your flings.” Cas looked at Dean, who had a rather confused look on his face.

“Flings? I didn’t know I had flings.” Dean scoffed.

“Then what do you call the countless women who come in here and don’t leave until the next morning? I’d call them flings.”

“No they’re just, y’know. Like hook-ups. We have some fun and then they leave. End of story.” Dean waved his as if motioning the women leaving.

“Isn’t that what this would’ve been if I hadn’t stopped you?” Cas’ brow furrowed.

“What? No! We still would’ve talked afterwards!”

“Oh that’s great.” Cas laughed and stood up. “Just what I want. Some sex and then a nice conversation. Thanks Dean.” Cas turned around and walked towards the door.

“No! I mean we could’ve done it more than once!” Dean got up after him, grabbing him by the wrist before he could leave.

‘So what, like a friend with benefits kind of thing? No thank you.” Cas rolled his eyes trying to turn away again before Dean tugged on his wrist.

“What do you want? Tell me.” Dean looked at Cas, like he really wanted to know.

“I want to sleep with you. That I know. After that though? I’m not sure. I’d like to be able to stay here and cook breakfast on some days. To call you at 2 am and ask what you’re doing without weirding you out. I want to come back to my apartment after I get home from class and see you sitting on my couch eating popcorn and watch some stupid comedy so I can sit down and watch it with you while you do the stupid thing you were doing earlier.” Cas let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Dude.” Was all Cas got from him.

“I should go.” Cas pulled away from Dean and left the apartment.

He was fucked.

+

And that’s why he’s woken up at 2 in the morning with loud banging on his door.

Naturally he assumes the building is on fire and his neighbor has come to tell him they can’t get out and have to jump from the windows. But he decides to make sure that’s not the case and goes to see who it is.

It’s Dean Winchester.

“Dean, what can I do for you?”

“I’m here to sleep with you.”

“Excuse me-“

“And tomorrow morning I’ll wake up and cook breakfast if that’s what you want. I’ll call you every day at random times and ask what’s up. Maybe if you wanna go get lunch. I’ll sit here and wait for you to get home from class and eat popcorn and watch shitty day time shows. I’ll try not to step on your cat when I come in at 3 am. I’ll go back home with you for Christmas so you can introduce me to your parents. I’ll leave dumb voicemails on your phone while you’re in class so you have something to listen to on the ride home. I don’t know how to do relationships, Cas. But if this is what you want then I can do that. I want to do that. I’ve been racking my brain these past four months trying to figure out a way to ask you out. Every time I’m about to though, you go to school or somewhere else and I never get the chance. So if you’ll deal with me complaining about how hot it is in summer and how much I hate dry cleaners, and whatever other shitty stuff I do, then I would really like to try the whole relationship thing with you.” Dean sighed and dropped his arms down to his sides.

Cas blinked right before he started laughing.

“What? I pour my heart out and you think it’s some sort of joke?” Dean snapped.

“No! No I don’t think it’s a joke! It’s just really cheesy. Like I confess I want something serious and storm out and a few hours later you’re running after me doing the same thing. It’s not you that I’m laughing at. I’m laughing at how cliché this is.” Cas smiled.

“Oh,” Dean nodded, “right. So I should just, uh-“

“Dean, would you like to come inside?” Cas opened the door a little wider.

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda thinking of turning this into a mini series while I try to write the third part of To Drift.


End file.
